1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing program, a recording medium therefor, a projector, a computer program therefor, and a recording medium therefor.
2. Related Art
There is known a projection system in which an image processing unit of a personal computer serving as an information processing apparatus applies image correction processing such as shape correction and hue correction to an image source inputted to the personal computer and a projector projects image data subjected to the image correction processing to a screen (see, for example, JP-A-2004-69996).
The image data subjected to the image correction processing by the image processing unit of the personal computer is transmitted to the projector through a signal transmitting device such as a USB cable.
Examples of the image correction processing include trapezoidal correction (shape conversion) for correcting trapezoidal distortion caused by an arrangement relation between the projector and the screen, γ correction and VT-γ correction, which are color correction corresponding to an output characteristic of the projector, color unevenness correction for correcting luminance unevenness and color unevenness due to a characteristic of a liquid crystal panel, and ghost correction and crosstalk correction for correcting color unevenness (ghost and crosstalk) caused by a driving signal affecting near pixels when respective pixels of the liquid crystal panel are driven.
According to the structure of the projection system in the past, the image correction processing is mainly performed on the personal computer and the projector only projects the image data and does not perform the complicated image correction processing. Thus, it is possible to make the structure of the projector extremely simple. The personal computer originally has a function of image processing. Thus, the personal computer can perform highly accurate image correction processing without being specially added with a new function.
In recent years, various projection methods performed by using two or more projectors are adopted. For example, there are stack projection for superimposing projected images from the respective projectors in an identical projection area to display a high intensity image and tiling protection for causing the respective projectors to display partial images of an image that should be displayed on the basis of image data and arrange the respective partial images in parallel to form one display image and display a high definition image.
When such projection methods are adopted, in the projection system disclosed in JP-A-2004-69996, since the image data transmitted to the plural projectors is subjected to the image correction processing by the image processing unit of the personal computer, loads applied to the personal computer are extremely heavy. Thus, it is necessary to use a high-performance personal computer or use plural personal computers.
Moreover, it is necessary to transmit separate image data obtained by performing individual kinds of image correction processing corresponding to the respective projectors to the projectors. Thus, a transmission load applied to the USB cable or the like is heavy and it is impossible to appropriately display bulk image data such as a moving image.